Thelxinoë
by Pawna
Summary: The more Judal looked at the sight before him the more he seemed to enjoy it. He really should have seen it coming sooner and in some ways he probably already had.


_He should have known._

Kougyoku stood in the throne room like a missed placed canary, bright and colorful, but always fidgeting around trying to find hole in its small cage. Judal could see the visible shake in her shoulders, the way she hid her mouth behind her long shelves as her eyes shifted form the floor, to the throne, to him, then quickly back to the floor only to repeat all over again.

Red eye shifted to the right looking at the figure sitting next to him. Judal's king was stoned-faced, eyes dead forward. Hakuryuu looked every part the imposing head of the renewed Kou Empire that he was suppose to be. The black rukh that fueled both of them seemed to ebb and wane with each of the ex-prince's breaths adding to the sinister aura.

Hakuryuu had always been a good actor.

The knuckles around his spear were as white as clouds.

"Hakuryuu…" Kougyoku voice was soft, snapping Judal's attention back to her. She was bold making the first move. "I…I wish to make a request of you."

Hakuryuu kept his voice flat. "What is it?"

"Please." The eighth princess lowered her hands, clasping thin fingers together and placed them to her chest. "Please, I beg you, do not go to war with Kouen! Please do not go to war...please do not go to war with our brother!"

That got a reaction.

Hakuryuu was on his feet slashing his fake arm through the air. "Ren Kouen is no brother of mine! He is a fake, that has tried to twist the throne away from its rightful heir!"

"Please!" Kougyoku looked like she was going cry, which wouldn't surprise Judal in the slightest. She had always been a crybaby. Like the time he had pulled on his her hair just to see what she would do. Or the time he had nailed all her dolls to the wall of her room because she was paying more attention to them then she was to him. Or the first time he had called her an old hag saying no one would ever want to marry her. Or—

"You dare to come in here, demand my presence only to spout nonsense of family ties." Hakuryuu was livid now, the rukh around him hissing. "You are more a childish foul then I thought you were. Did that bastard Sinbad talk you into this? Preach sweet words of love and peace in your ear, or did Kouen send you in an attempt to distract me?"

"N-n-n-n-no!" Kougyoku shuttered out. "Please, please, I don't want to see our family fight!"

"I have no family." Hakuryuu turned his back banging his spear against the ground. The doors to the hall opened, royal guards spilling in.

"Take her to the royal chambers." The black haired king bit out. "Lock her up. Give her no form of weapon and make sure she can't escape."

All the color drained from Kougyoku's face but she didn't put up a fight. Holding back tears she straightened her back and let herself be lead away. Her eyes found Judal and gave him the most pathetic pleading look, but he just shrugged and smirked watching the doors bang shut behind her.

"That dumb old hag and her big heart." Judal folded his hands behind his head. "What are you going to do with her?

"I will use Belial and rewrite her memories."

Judal jerked. "Haha what? The old hag? What good will that do for you?"

"She may become useful later." Hakuryuu walked to the throne, and placed his hand on the armrest. "Kouen always had a soft spot for her, killing her would be a bad idea. That would only give him reason to attack us too soon. Making her switch sides though would be much more optimal for both her solider abilities and Djinn powers. Both Sindria and Balbadd associated with water after all."

Something in the pit of Judal's stomach twisted like a snake, raising its ugly, unwanted head, but the Magi shoved it down. He didn't want to think of Sinbad at times like this. Besides who was he to go against his kings wishes.

* * *

><p>Judal walked into the royal chambers. No stopped him. No one would dare bar the way of the King's one and true Magi. Kougykou sat on the bed, her back to him, face in her hands as her shoulder shook from uncontrolled sobs. There was a fleeting feeling of a memory that bubbled up to the top of a young girl with messy hair crying in the gardens, before Judal plastered a smile on his face and dropped down next to the young princess.<p>

"Judal!" Kougykou jumped lowering her hands to reveal a tear stained face. "Please you have to reason with Hakuryuu! You can't let him fight-"

"Still going on about that." Judal lowered himself to the bed closing his eyes. "Just drop it old hag."

"No!" Judal felt her weight lift of the bed. He peaked an eye open to see him towering over him eyes blazing. This is how he liked to see her, Judal thought, fierce and determined. Just like the she was in her dungeon slashing through water monsters faster then even he could keep up with.

"Why are you so bent out of shape, huh?" Judal watched her face. "Afraid your little heart throb Sinbad is going to lose."

Blood flooded Kougykou's face faster then the Magi liked. "Of-of course not!" She stammered out trying to keep her cool. "Why are you doing this? I thought Kouen was the King you had chosen?"

Judal arched an eyebrow. "Aren't I allowed to change my mind?"

Kougykou opened her mouth to retort just as the door to the room swung open. Hakuryuu walked in staff still in hand and took in the scene in front of him.

"Judal, I want to speak to Kougykou alone." The king's tone was flat.

The Magi shrugged his shoulders. "Then pretend I'm not here."

Hakuryuu frowned but let the disobedience slide. Turning he looked at his stepsister standing in the middle of the room next to the bed. Her hands where down at her side, not up covering her face. She stood proud and firm, even while there was a slight shake to her shoulders.

"Kougykou." Hakuryuu started, then paused looking at the ground for a minute before back up to her. "Was my sister in Balbadd?"

Kougykou nodded. "Yes. She's very worried for you."

"How do you know?"

The Princess blinked. "Because…because I've never seen Hakuei cry, but when she heard about what you've done…"

"Then why isn't she here?" Something betrayed Hakuryuu in his voice, a shake of anger that boiled beneath the surface. "Has she forsaken me for Kouen?"

"No!" Kougykou's eyes seemed frightened but she plowed forward anyways. "She wants you to be safe!"

"Then why did you come instead of her?!" There wasn't any hiding the anger in his voice this time. Hakuryuu pointed is spear at the princess eyes wide and full of rage. The rukh around him whirled and screamed, dancing on his feelings. Belial on his shoulder blazed to life, it's power bearing down on the room. "Kouen Ren is a usurper and my sister has taken his side. She's no sister of mine."

Kougykou staggered, she would have fallen if Judal hadn't caught her at the last minute. "What?" She held her head looking like she was in pain. "What…what are you doing?"

"Kouen Ren is trying to take the throne from its rightful king. He killed my father and brothers. He has betrayed our country. Your loyalty is to me."

"No." Kougykou gripped her head with both of her hands shaking it back in forth as if she was trying to dislodge something from her brain. "No, that isn't right. Kouen would never do that!"

Belial burned brighter. "Your loyalty is to me." Hakuryuu pressed. "You are a general of my army. Kouen Ren sees you as nothing more then a whore's daughter."

"No! Stop! I can't—my head! Please stop!" Kougykou was crying now, she screamed in pain and buckled in Judal's arms. The Magi held her, he felt her rukh, always bright and white, try to resist the overwhelming surge of Hakuryuu's dark aura. She put up a very good struggle, but Belial's power was too strong and her mental fortitude too weak. Judal smiled feeling his king candidate finally break in his arms letting the rukh invade her senses—

Judal froze. Kougykou rukh wasn't the only one that was being attacked anymore. He felt the string of someone else floating around in the princess's presence. It was like string hidden in a bush that no one would see until you set the bush on fire. From the look on Hakuryuu's face, he had felt it too. Suddenly Judal was angry. Lashing out he grabbed the presence and felt familiar feeling washing over him. The Rukh tried to flee but Belial had it to tight as Judal followed the string far away from the Kou empire, across a boundless ocean, to an island in the middle of the sea.

To a throne room.

The Magi could see Sinbad on the ground on his hands and knees in obvious pain, the ring on his hand burning with a furious light. The assassin that was his right hand was nearby, Judal could feel him somehow, he could see images of flames and the inside of dungeon he didn't recognize, and the smiling face of woman with the word 'mother' attached, and—

The connection snapped, like a thread pulled to far.

Kougyoku crumbled in Judal's hands just as Hakuryuu went down on one knee panting. Judal pulled the princess close, felt the pulse in her neck and sighed. Sinbad sure had become a twisted little thing to have taken advantage of Kougykou like that. She probably wasn't even aware of the connection, Judal thought looking down at her pale face, dark rings under her eyes. He'd have to kill Sinbad for this, the Magi thought off hand. He would have to have him bleed at his feet for touching something of his.

"Is she okay?"

The concern in Hakuryuu's voice made Judal glance up, but he brush it aside with a shrug. "She'll be fine." Judal reached out and touched Kougykou's white rukh, still pure and gentle, if not for a little weak. "Sinbad broke the connection before it killed her."

Judal felt his king's rukh pulse with a beat of deep dark rage, which surprised him for moment. He hadn't expected Hakuryuu to be protective of his none full blood sister like that. Then again beside Haukei, Hakuryuu had grown up closest to Kougykou, the social outcast. They were close in age and their living courter had always been close to one another inside the massive royal palace.

The rukh subsided as Judal lifted the girl up and placed her on the bed. Hakuryuu stood up and regained his composer coming over to gently brush a lock of hair out of the girl's face. Judal watched him out of the corner of his eye, took in the sight of his King's creased brow and from some reason the Magi found himself smiling.

When Kougykou woke up it was as if nothing had happened. She waltzed out the royal chambers head held high and asked where Hakuryuu was to finalize some battle plans for the attack on Balbbad. All the servants were ordered to treat her as the general of the King's army. Even the two old geezers bowed their heads as she entered the war chambers and took her seat next to her King.

Judal decided to test the waters a little bit after that. When he asked about Kouen, Kougykou would simply give a disgusted scoff and retort with a _'he never cared about me anyway. I was just a daughter of a whore to him.' _Sinbad got a confused look before the princess would turn to the magi and ask if that was a name she was suppose to know. Judal would just laugh and tell her no, it wasn't anyone important at all.

Alibaba's name, that blond throw away prince that Judal remembered had recently won the princess's friendship, ended with tears and a sobbing Kougykou on the floor. She didn't want to fight her friend, she wailed catching the attention of the half the palace, before Judal could calm her down. He quickly had Hakuryuu fix that part too.

No longer did Kougykou walk around in simple palace dresses, reserved for the hoard of royal princesses that were at the Kou empires disposal for marriage purposes. Instead she wore the finest silk, with stitched dragons and blooming cherry blossoms, gifts from Hakuryuu that stated her standing to the rest of the palace. Often she was found practicing with her sword in the gardens. More often or not Judal found his King there with her as well watching her or sparring with her.

When she was alone Judal would find her, tease her, watch her face go red as she ranted at him. He'd laugh at her, then praise her. _You're strong Kougykou_. Which would leave her looking like a tomato and Judal holding his stomach as he floated in the air near her head laughing so hard he wouldn't notice till it was to late that she had fled to his King's side again.

One time though Judal finally caught her alone when she was training in late afternoon. Hakuryuu was with the old geezers and Judal sat back and watched the princess swoop and attack invisible enemies with pointed precision. He had asked her one night when he sat on her window sill watching her comb her hair why she practiced so much. Her reply was simple, "I'm a general of my brothers army. I have to practice to be strong for him and my people" The words coming from her lips as if she was reading off a script.

Belial power's really was amazing. Kougykou truly believed that Hakuryuu was the only person that cared for her in the whole world. It made her loyal, blindly so. All Hakuryuu had to do was tweak and few memories here and there along the way and Kougykou's version of the past had become as warped as her perception of the present. Her memories of Judal, the magi found out, never changed.

"You're beautiful, you know Kougykou." He said it once when the princess had been yelling at him for calling her old. It had made the words die in her throat as she stared at him in shock face slowing going redder and redder.

The next thing Judal knew he had her against the pillar in the pavilion out in the garden, hands finding their way into her hair as he devoured her. She squirmed and gasped under his touch, before violently shoving him away. Judal took in the sight of the flushed face, swollen lips, and bite marks that were already darkening on her neck and nearly lost his cool.

"You took my first kiss!" She snapped slapping a hand over her mouth.

Judal waltzed up to her like a predator, wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her flush against him. He was pleased when she didn't put up a fight.

"Can I please have the second one as well?"

After that the kisses became more frequent, the touches more intense. Sometimes a quick peck on the lips before a war meeting would be enough to do him for a day. Other times Judal couldn't wait till they were alone so he could drag her to the ground with him and kiss her breathless his hands wandering closer and closer into a danger zone. He found that she loved to have her breast teased, licking and biting her nipples but she wouldn't let him go below the waistline. Not yet at least.

Hakuryuu must have caught on eventually, but if he cared he didn't show it to the Magi or anyone else for that matter. Judal though noticed things—changes, slow shifts, in his King's habitats. Training matches with Kougykou become longer, they had dinner together instead of Hakuryuu secluding himself into the royal chambers. After war meetings Kougykou would linger at her King's side, as he talked to her in a hushed voice looking over a map of the world.

So when Judal floated into Kougykou window with the intention of sneaking into her bed, he wasn't even surprised to find Hakuryuu already there.

They were laying in her bed fully clothed Kougykou's royal robes falling around her in a cascade of silk and ribbons as she lay on her back snoring softly. Hakuryuu's head was on her shoulder arms around her waist and he hugged her close, legs tangling with hers. Kougykou's hair was down, Vienna sitting on the bed stand next to her letting the princess's red hair fan out beneath their bodies like a pool of blood.

The more Judal looked at the sight before him the more he seemed to enjoy it. He really should have seen it coming sooner and in some ways he probably already had. Hakuryuu had always had his older blood sister's affection. They had been inseparable when younger and know that his king had burned that bridge to the ground he must have found the hole that had opened in his heart. It was just good timing that Kougykou had walked in when she had. Hakuryuu had grown up with her, played with her, and suffered with her under the blind gaze of the royal family. She was the prefect replacement.

Except Kougykou wasn't his full blood sister and her red hair probably reminded him of that fanalis girl Hakuryuu's rukh seemed to go crazy about.

Judal slipped into bed next to Kougykou and wrapped his arms around her waist next to Hakuryuuu's while burying his face in the side of her neck. On the other side Hakuryuu peeked an eye open at him, but didn't start or pull away, only squeezing the girl between them harder. Judal stared right back and private message convening through his red eyes. His king seemed to understand.

Kougykou stirred between the two of them as Judal licked and nibbled on her neck. She opened her eyes realizing with a flash she had gained an occupant to her bed.

"Judal!" His princesse's voice was nearly a shriek. "What are you do—Ah!"

Judal had found that sensitive place in the crock of her neck, above her collarbone, that always made her tremble under the Magi in the most fantastical way.

"No...Hakuryuu…Judal don't." Kougykou panted and tried to squirm away only to find the other boy in her bed had her firmly in place, eyes half lidded as he watched the Magi pull away.

"Shh," Judal soothed brushing her head back and placing his forehead against hers. "Calm down Kougykou. You're going to love this. Let us touch you. Give us permission."

The husky tone of Judal's voice made the princess flush. "I can't." She whispered. "There are two of you."

"We won't hurt you. I promise." Judal brushed the hair away from her face leaning down close to her mouth but not daring to close the gap until she had given the word.

Kougykou's eyes crinkled filling with tears. "You idiot." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him full on the mouth. Judal kissed her back melting his body against hers, feeling Hakuryuu right there with them giving him a rush blood that headed dead south. He loved both of them. He loved the gentle, beautiful white rukh that fluttered around Kougykou always, but he also loved the dark sinister aura Hakuryuu gave off and the dark power that pulsed in his veins. Both of them at the same time was like a gift from a god.

_Or for a god._ Judal added to himself.

The Magi pulled away from Kougykou's mouth. "If you still want this," he whispered low. "Turn and kiss Hakuryuu."

His princesses blushed but very timidly turned her head and gently reached out sliding delicate fingers down the side of Hakuryuu's face. The boy leaned into her touch closing his eyes as Kougykou leaned toward him and sealed her mouth over his.

It was like a dam had opened up. Hakuryuu's hands went to her hair burying themselves there as he pried her mouth open and let his tongue run along her lips. Kougykou groaned and let her King in, salvia dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Watching the two occupy themselves Judal worked on ridding Kougykou of all her annoying robes, pulling sash after sash till he was able to expose the bare pearly skin of her chest. Her small breast heaving up and down as she panted left Judal's mouth watering, taking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple.

Judal felt the moan vibrate through her chest. He peaked one eye open to see Hakuryuu nibbling on Kougykou's neck, her head tilted to the side mouth making little breathless pants. When Hakuryuu pulled back the Magi could see the dark bruise already forming on her skin. Judal's King wasn't play around. Hakuryuu was here to mark want he considered his now.

Kougykou didn't seem to know where to turn. Her hands reached out for judal's hair and threaded them there, but then Hakuryuu grabbed them and pinned them above her head. Swooping down he captured her mouth again sending Judal a glance out of the corner of his eye, whom was still very occupied by his Princesses alluring chest. The Magi caught his look and winked, trailing kisses lower and lower. Kougykou seemed to know where this was going and started to squirm but Hakuryuu let go of her hands in favor of groping her breast. Leaning down he whispered something in her ear that Judal couldn't understand and princess tensed then relaxed letting her head roll to the side, eyes sliding shut.

Mean while Judal was having the worst luck fingering out which damn, fucking sash he was suppose to be pulling to get the rest of Kougykou's clothes off. She must had sensed that he was having trouble, because she sat up hands brushing his aside and pulling at the robes, that like magic, finally came undone. The Magi didn't waste anytime ripping the royal garments off and flinging them to the floor, but when he went for between her legs Kougykou suddenly slammed then shut and pulling up her knees to her chest.

"Please don't tell me you're going to make us stop now?" Judal pleaded seeing that Hakuryuu still had his face buried in her neck leaving more bruises. That boy sure had a fetish. But Kyogykou just shook her head slowly pushing Hakuryuu away.

"Why am I the only one naked? It's not fair." She had the stubborn look on her face that stated she was going to get her way or cut some people down to get her way. It made Judal's pants twitch. Quickly he pulled himself to his knees pulling off his top.

"Better?" He asked throwing his shirt in the same general direction he had thrown her dress. Kougykou puffed out her cheeks obviously not please, but Hakuryuu grabbed her around the waist, flipping her around and setting her in his lap.

"I want you to do it." He said, voice flat eyes staring straight into the girl.

Judal from behind could see the tips of Kougykou's ears go red. He pulled himself up behind her wrapping his arms around her torso so he could watch what she was doing. The princess's tiny hands disappeared under the neck line of Hakuryuu's robe the prince not moving or reacting in anyway. Slowly she slide them over his bony shoulder blades and down his arms revealing a toned muscular chest. Judal could feel Kougykou's breath hitch her hands wandered over toned skin, running and fingernail over Hakuryuu's nipple casing him to arch his back and close his eyes. Kougykou's hand slowly slipped lower finding abs and traced their pattern. The Magi dipped his head into her neck licking a trail from Kougykou's collarbone to her ear.

When the Princess got to sash holding up Hakuryuu's pants she paused. Judal could feel uncertainty in the rukh around her causing him to reach around and grasp her hand in his. Slowly he guided her hand down under the low waistline finding the pulsing, hot flesh there wrapped her fist around in. Judal's king groaned, bucking up into her hands as Judal pulled Kougykou's wrist back her small, tiny fingers wrapped around Hakuryuu's half hard member.

"So that's what it looks like." Judal heard Kougykou whisper as she experimentally fisted Hakuryuu's dick in her hand. In response their King groaned running his good hand through his hair.

"Keep at it just like that." The Magi whispered in her hand. "Squeeze it a little harder. I always suspected little Hakuryuu here liked it rough."

Hakuryuu opened an eye and glared at the Magi but got a distracted when Kougykou decided to use her other hand to fondle his balls.

Judal's hands snaked down Kougykou's body rubbing the inside of her thighs. "Can I you touch while you play with him?" His voice was like dripping honey. The princess seemed to freeze for a second, but then with a slight nod slide her legs open and started to pump a little faster.

Smiling Judal brushed a finger onto her clit, feeling her jerk and flatter before she recovered. He pulled his finger up slowly dragging back over before rubbing her with the tip of his finger. Kougykou back arched groaning, stopping completely as the new sensation overwhelmed her. She was wet, Judal could already feel it on his finger. He put his mouth to her ear again giving it a slow nibble before whispering in it.

"I want you to suck him while I fuck you with my hand."

A visible tremble ran through Kougykou's body but she pushed herself back and leaned down on all fours. Hakuryuu opened his eyes and stared at her half lidded, watching as her pink lips slowly touch the tip before pushing in it her mouth. Judal heard his king groan rolling his hips skyward as Kougykou slide down as far as she could go before her gag reflex kicked in and she coughed pulling up and sputtering for air.

Hakuryuu looked alarmed reaching out to her. "Are you okay?" He asked voice oddly tender. Judal made sure to make a note of it.

Kougykou coughed into her hand. "No I'm fine." She grabbed Hakuryuu's dick and swooped down sliding her tongue up from the base to the tip making her King give a surprised moan. Peeking over her shoulder she stared at Judal while she licked the head like it was a lollipop. "Judal, didn't you say you were going to fuck me?"

And just like that all power Judal had over the situation was gone. It was surprising how quickly she had turned the tables on him, but Judal was pretty sure that right then and there she could have asked anything of him and he would have given it to her.

Sliding his hand between her legs from behind he spread open her folds, feeling the burning wet heat and ringing his fingers around the edge of the opening. Kougykou moaned bobbin up and down Hakuryuu's dick, her saliva making it glisten and tired to impale herself on his fingers only to be denied when the Magi suddenly pushed his hand higher rubbing her clit again.

There was an audible pop as Kougykou pulled herself off her King and moaned out loud. "Stop teasing me and just do it." Kougykou begged, and for a moment Judal almost didn't want to give it to her just to see her beg a little more.

"Judal." Hakuryuu's voice surprised the Magi red eyes glancing up to met blue ones.

His King gave him one demand. "Fuck her." And the Magi couldn't go against his chosen king know could he.

Judal plunged his finger in Kougykou's warmth feeling her tighten at the intrusion as he pushed past something he wasn't expecting to be there. Turns out Sinbad had actually left Kougykou alone rather then luring her to his bed to strengthen the hold he had on her. Maybe the Sindrian king thought the mind piggyback riding he was doing would be enough to keep her in check. For some reason knowing that Kougykou's body had never been touched and would never be touched by any other person excpet the two men she was sandwiched between right at this very moment made him even harder then he was before.

Slowly her moved his finger back and forth feeling Kougykou shake as he timed her movements with the way her head went down and up. The tempo started to pick up and Judal added to finger hearing his princess moan but refusing to pull herself up off her King. Hakuryuu's hands came up and grabbed the sides of Kougykou's head pulling her down more and faster. Kougykou gagged again tears slipping out the corner of her eyes, but Hakuryuu didn't slow down his eyes screwed shut as, built himself higher and higher. Around the Magi's finger's, Judal could feel Kougykou getting tighter her thighs starting to shake. Quickly he leaned down over her, making sure she could feel his erection from inside his loose pants against her bottom, and whispered gently in her ear.

"You're so beautiful Kougykou. _Cum for me._"

The muscles around Judal's fingers clamped down like a vice Kougykou's whole body shaking. Almost on cue Hakuryuu let something between a growl and moan escape his lips and pulled the princess off cum erupting and splattering her face. Kougykou gasped suddenly shocked, but then her eyes rolled upward her back bowing downward letting her arms slide to her side, ass still in the air, Judal rubing her through the rest of the climax.

Judal really wanted his pants off. He was so hard he was on the brink of losing it and just fucking Kougykou right then and there on the mattress, but he held back waiting for his princess to recover. Glancing over he say Hakuryuu leaning back against the head board arm over his eyes, panting deeply. Poor boy looked spent. There was a yank at Judal's waist line dragging his pants down. In the moment the Magi's attention had been diverted Kougykou had pounced on the opportunity and freed his hard erection. Judal hissed feeling the rooms air hit sensitive flesh then crumbled into a groan when felt Kougykou take him into her mouth and swirl the tip with her tongue.

"Kougykou." Judal strained to see straight with the sudden on slot of pleasure. "Don't—_fuck—_strain yourself."

Ruby eyes glared up at him before Kougykou came up with a wet pop sitting up on her knees till she was almost face to face with him. "Don't treat my like some dainty damsel, Judal." He loved the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. "I want _more_."

Judal groaned. "Carefull what you ask for." And then kissed her hard.

Peeking an eye open Judal saw Hakuryuu watching them pumping his cock back to life. Kougykou nudged closure to him making him bend his head down to keep the kiss and rubbed up against him. Growling Judal flipped them spreading Kougykou out underneath him and basking in the sight of her body.

So some people the princess might have looked immature or small, with her thin waist, small breast, and roundish face. But to Judal she was heaven on earth. If he had her now no whore, no woman, no man would ever be able to compare to her. Judal would have to have her every day and every night. He only prayed to what ever fucking god may or may not exist in this hell of a world that she would have him too.

Beneath him Kougykou tensed and Judal flattered for a moment. That was right, taking away her virtue would ruin her to the royal family and that was all Kougykou ever wanted. To be of use. The thought though of Hakuryuu marrying her off as some political merger made Judal's blood boil. But this was Kougykou's choice. He didn't want to make it for her.

"It's alright." Hakuryuu was at their side, running his hand down Judal's spine as if trying to comfort him. "No one will ever have you Kougykou. _I'll never give you away_."

There was that fetish again, but the effect it had was the desirable one. Kougykou sighed, opening her legs more and wrapping her hands around Judal's neck. Almost a little to eagerly Judal slipped into her, feeling himself engulfed in her heat, and letting out the a completely unhindered moan.

Kougykou winced but didn't cry out in pain. Judal showered her with kisses, letting her adjust before capturing her mouth. Slowly he felt the princess move underneath him, pulling back and the pushing up again as if testing the feel. Groaning Judal repeated the action feeling Kougykou give a small moan, and then again, and again, and again, before he had rhythm going Kougykou gasping and panting underneath him.

"Does it feel good, Kougykou?" Hakuryuu asked watching the scene in front of him. "Tell me how it feels."

"It feels amazing." The girl gasped out. "Judal, _harder." _

The Magi was a man very willing to oblige.

Before long the bed was shaking Judal, pushing Kougykou harder and harder into the mattress trying to keep from slamming down to hard and hurting her. But Hakuryuu's hand was wondering over his body again, and the sounds Kougykou was making as she tightened around him was making his head fuzzy. A firm grip on the Magi's chin turned his head to his King's face, letting their lips met. The kiss was rough and forceful but absolutely fantastic for Judal's standards. Plus Kougykou must have been watching because she tightened underneath him again hard dragging him straight over the edge.

Their wasn't anytime to pull out. As much as Judal hated to admit he wasn't that experienced enough to keep a clear head during his climax and felt his seed slip into Kougykou's womb. Breaking the kiss, Judal gave out a hissing growl, pumping harder into the girl underneath him as he rode out the blissful void of whiteness that had grasped his vision.

Coming down from his high, Judal realized what he had done and looked down at his princess with a sheepish smile. "Opps sorry Kougykou."

Kougykou on the other hand looked like she was on cloud nine. "I'm going to beat you for that one." She said licking her lips. "But for right now I'll forgive you. I call the maids. They have measures to keep anything from happening."

"No." Hakuryuu's voice startled both of them. "If you have a child it will be the prince of Kou."

Kougykou blinked, then blushed bright red. "But—" She started.

"No," Hakuryuu's shook his head. "You are of the royal family. You will be the blood line of the throne. Your children will forge the Kou empire after I am no longer of this world."

The implications of that sentence was heavy, but even with Judal still buried in Kougykou, sticking and wet, Hakuryuu didn't seem in the slightest about to back down. Judal tired to picture it in his head. His son (or daughter), with jet black hair and ruby colored eyes just a few shades different from his own sitting on the throne the people of Kou bowing at their feet. The image was addicting, even if that meant it wasn't Hakuryuu on the throne, which always made Judal tingle.

"Ah! Judal." Before he even realized it the Magi was getting hard again, Kougykou looking up at him, the fleeting feeling of ecstasy playing across her face. Judal though wasn't one to hog all the fun and pulled out making the princess frown at him, but he had bigger plans.

"Why don't you try her?" Judal said making sure to stare down at Hakuryuu's hard erection. "You'll never want to stop."

Hakuryuu blinked and looked like he wanted to say no but Kougykou was already sitting up. "Yes." She said crawling out from under Judal and turning toward her King. "I want you too. I want both of you. Please."

Judal would never let the image of Kougykou riding Hakuryuu, face upturned to the ceiling while the other boy had his head thrown back in pure ecstasy ever flatter in his memory. The Magi had to say he was impressed with his princesses endurance, watching as she got pounded in form behind her mouth going up and down on his cock. Then her gripping the bed post as Judal slammed into her sideways Hakuryuu sneaking up behind him slowly sliding into Judal's available hole.

It must have went on for hours, the sheets and bed spread a mess until finally Judal was buried in Kougykou heat again, Hakuryuu groaning as he fucked her ass the girl sandwiched between. Tumbling over the edge the princesses eyes rolled upwards and then fainted falling back into Hakuryuu's arms, who caught her, his orgasm staining the bed sheets.


End file.
